thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoe-mation
This is the song Ro Ro made to describe his fly life and love for Jamal. Lyrics ''Mace What happened, why the bitch wil'in? Bitch, he's back by popular "demandt" Ro Ro Y'all haters corny with that "he's a murderer" mess Stupid hussies, you gon' die, cause my ass so fresh I'm so reckless when I rock my bitchvanchy dress I'm so possessive so I rock his black bracelet My daddy an Outworlder, momma Edenia-na You mix that Outworld with that Eden make a Ro Ro Kahn-a I got my Mally here he sport a fuckin' afro He got a negro nose, no Jackson Five nostrils Born with this money but they never take the spoiled out me He got hot sauce and this ass, swag [Interlude: Mace & B.P.] Oh yeah, baby, oh yeah I, ohhhhh, oh, yes, I like that '''I did not come to fuck with you hoes, haha' I came to kill, bitch I like your blood and intestines, bitch Oh, yes, you besta believe it ''Ro Ro Y'all haters corny with that "he's a murderer" mess Stupid hussies, you gon' die, cause my ass so fresh I'm so reckless when I rock my bitchvanchy dress I'm so possessive so I rock his black bracelet My daddy an Outworlder, momma Edenia-na You mix that Outworld with that Eden make a Ro Ro Kahn-a I got my Mally here he sport a fuckin' afro He got a negro nose, no Jackson Five nostrils Born with this money but they never take the spoiled out me He got hot sauce and this ass, swag Ro Ro I see him, I want him, I stunt, yellow-bone him I dream him, I twerk hard, I grind 'til I own him I twirl on all haters, albino Fluffy-gators El Camino with the seat low, sippin' his cum with no chaser Sometimes I go off (I go off), he gets hard (he gets hard) Suck what's mine (fuck what's mine), I'm his star (I'm his star) Cause I slay (slay), I slay (hey), I slay (okay), I slay (okay) All day (okay), I slay (okay), I slay (okay), I slay (okay) We gon' slay (slay), gon' slay (okay), we slay (okay), I slay (okay) I slay (okay), okay (okay), I slay (okay), okay, okay, okay, okay Okay, okay, bitches, now let's get in hoe-mation, cause I slay Okay, bitches, now let's get in hoe-mation, cause I slay Prove to me you got some hoe-ordination, cause I slay Slay bitch, or you get eliminated Ro Ro When he fuck me good I take his ass to Hoe Lobster, cause I slay When he fuck me good I take his ass to Hoe Lobster, cause I slay If he hit it right, I might take him on a flight on my chopper, cause I slay Drop him off at the mall, and he'll fuck this ass, let him cum up, cause I slay I might get your song played on the radio station, cause I slay I might get your song played on the radio station, cause I slay You just might be a mixed Bill Gates in the making, cause I slay I just might be a gay Steve Jobs in the making Ro Ro I see him, I want him, I stunt, yellow-bone him I dream him, I twerk hard, I grind 'til I own him I twirl on all haters, albino Fluffy-gators El Camino with the seat low, sippin' his cum with no chaser Sometimes I go off (I go off), he gets hard (he gets hard) Suck what's mine (fuck what's mine), I'm his star (I'm his star) Cause I slay (slay), I slay (hey), I slay (okay), I slay (okay) I slay (okay), I slay (okay), I slay (okay), I slay (okay) We gon' slay (slay), gon' slay (okay), we slay (okay), I slay (okay) I slay (okay), okay (okay), I slay (okay), okay, okay, okay, okay Okay, okay, bitches, now let's get in hoe-mation, cause I slay Okay, bitches, now let's get in hoe-mation, cause I slay Prove to me you got some hoe-ordination, cause I slay Slay bitch, or you get eliminated Ro Ro Okay, bitches, now let's get in hoe-mation, I slay Okay, bitches, now let's get in hoe-mation You know Ro's a bitch since I cause all this conversation Never stay gracious, best revenge is death papers Outro:'' Girl, I hear Bitch Puddin' Oh my, look at that killer, boy, oh lord